Surfaces which are regularly contacted by organic matter, such as foodstuff, oils, sebum from skin contact, are often prone to contamination by microbes. Such surfaces are often treated or cleaned using antimicrobial compositions, in order to reduce or eliminate such microbes. To provide meaningful antimicrobial benefits, these antimicrobial compositions are ideally fast acting and ideally have broad spectrum activity. That is, efficacy over a broad range of microbes. In order to achieve fast acting, broad efficacy, antimicrobial compositions typically comprise high levels of antimicrobial actives. As such, they typically leave a residue which reduces surface shine and can give the impression that the surface has not been well cleaned. In addition, such compositions are often less suitable for use on surfaces that are in contact with food. In addition, greater residuality of the actives can provide longer lasting benefits.
Therefore, a need remains for a fast acting and broad spectrum antimicrobial composition which does not reduce surface shine and does not leave visible residues on the surface, while also providing greater residuality of the actives. WO 2013/162926 A1 relates to aqueous hard surface cleaner compositions which comprise 75 to 99 wt. % of water; 0.1 to 5 wt. % of a monoterpene; 0.1 to 5 wt. % of a C10-C17 fatty acid derivative; and 0.1 to 5 wt. % of one or more surfactants.